Spider of Jump City
by AmDragon001
Summary: This is my own take of Spider-Man joining the Titans! I don't own anything except my OC! Rated T for language.


_**Chapter 1: Reality Crossing**_

Richard Cross was a normal teenage boy who lived in a boring town. He always loved to read comics and watch TV since no one actually liked him for some odd reason… Maybe it was because he was always seen reading Spider-Man comics.

… Then again it could be because of his habit to mouth off to people and act like a smartass most of the time. It was like his mouth had a mind of his own so he did quips when he was running, when he was afraid and when he was alone.

People just thought that he was reading way too many comics because he acted like Spider-Man.

But his all-time favorite show was called Teen Titans which made him act like an Anime since the show came out when he was four and he grew up watching anime reactions so he was quite an oddball.

Speaking of which right now he was running from the school quarterback who loved to use him as his tackling dummy, "Get back here Cross!"

"Why?" Richard asked as he ran, "So you can perform a ballerina move?"

He mentally smacked himself as the guy sped up at that comment he was out of school so he knew that no one would come to his rescue.

But since he was so used to running Richard knew the place like the back of his hand and he made it through different alleyways before jumping over a car running across the street with traffic flowing which made the quarterback stop.

"**I'LL GET YOU TOMORROW CROSS!**" He roared as Richard ran towards home.

'_Crisis averted!_' Richard thought smugly.

He made it to his home and walked in noting that his Dad wasn't home at the moment. His parents divorced when he was five and just last year his mom died in a car wreck so his dad just sat in a chair watching TV and drinking… Thankfully there was no abuse in Richard's story but he finally got back on his feet and got himself a job as a security guard at the local museum.

Locking the door Richard made himself a sandwich as a prize for outrunning the world's number one Neanderthal.

He turned on the TV just so he could watch something when a familiar theme song came up.

"_**T-E-E-N T-I-T-A-N-S! TEEN TITANS GO!**_"

"Teen Titans?!" Richard stared at the screen in awe because this show hasn't been on TV for years, "What episode?!"

He checked the Info.

'Go!'

"Sweet it's the one where they met!" Richard sat down to watch the show when the TV started to act weird with some flashes of light and the power went out, "NO!" He shouted and he ran to the V, "Come on now please turn on!" He begged, "I really want to see this show!"

He bashed the side of the TV in agony when a voice spoke up, "See the show? How about being part of it?"

Richard spun around to see no one, "… Hello?" He called out, "Is there anyone there?"

At first there was no answer so Richard sighed.

"I must be losing my mind."

"You're not."

Now Richard reached into the closet that was next to the TV and pulled out a Golf Club, "I'm warning you I know how to use this!"

"Relax Richard Melvin Cross I haven't come to harm you." Richard narrowed his eyes upon hearing his middle name because not that many people knew it.

"WHO ARE YOU?!"

Then there was a flash of light and as it died down Richard opened his eyes only to gape in amazement.

"I am Madam Web." It was an aged woman in scarlet clothing with a white spider on her front and a scarlet blindfold on her face, "And I have come with a proposition for you."

But Richard did something that she didn't expect… He slapped himself three times, "Wake up Richard!"

"You're not asleep." Madam Web told him, "I have come to offer you the chance to become a Teen Titan."

After the five seconds that it took for Richard to process that information he busted out laughing, "I appreciate the gesture but I thought that you only dealt with Spider-Man." He figured that since he wasn't waking up there were three possibilities.

Someone stashed magic mushrooms inside his lunch.

He was in a coma.

This shit is really happening.

Web chuckled, "In a sense you are Spider-Man."

… Wait a minute… "**WHAT?!**"

Madam Web held up a hand, "Let me explain, in many alternate realities there are many versions of Spider-Man but not all of them are Peter Parker." She brought up visions of Miguel O'Hara and Miles Morales before she smiled, "You are this realities version of Spider-Man."

"B-But how?" Richard asked in shock, "Those guys are comic characters!"

"So am I." Madam Web told him.

'_Damn it!_' Richard thought, '_Didn't think about that one._'

"Didn't you think that it was odd that you acted like him in the first place?"

Richard rubbed the back of his head, "To be honest I thought it was because I read too many of his comics."

Web chuckled, "No you acted this way before you knew about his comics." Then her face turned serious, "The Beyonder wants to know if a person can make changes in the Teen Titans world and I decided to choose a warrior that knew everything about the Titans and was also a version of my favorite warrior."

Richard swallowed nervously as he thought about this, "Wait, what about my dad?" He asked, "If I disappear he wouldn't be able to take it!"

"Don't worry you will come back to the point of time that you left after you're finished!" Madam Web told him, "Do you accept this burden?"

He thought long and hard about it because he was lost at the thought that he was his realities version of Spider-Man and he had the chance to meet his favorite team of superheroes… Between that and his life here it was a no brainer.

"I accept!"

Madam Web smiled and Richard had the feeling that she knew that he was going to accept, "I should warn you that the Beyonder will be making some changes to the world you're going to once you're there but first comes the hard part."

"… What's the hard part?" No sooner did Richard ask that did his hand burn and he screamed out in pain as he looked down to see a spider biting down on his hand so he fell forward his insides burning.

"Obtaining your powers." Madam Web looked at Richard apologetically, "I am sorry but this is the only way to gain the skills you will need."

Richard looked at Web before he blacked out.

Then another flash of light an old man with a black beard was in the room, "This is the warrior that you chose Web?" He asked in disbelief.

"He will surprise you Beyonder." Web said as she waved her hand and Richard disappeared into the TV.

**To Be Continued…**

** So what do you think? Please tell me!**


End file.
